


Hotshot

by AmyNChan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for these things, X'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: "Lather me up, hotshot."





	Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this using a tool that I was told about at work. XD Link for you at the end

He couldn't understand why she needed it. It completely baffled him. Once again, he looked at his girlfriend, then at the strange bottle in his hand.

"Tell me again why you need this?" asked Garrus Vakarian, all around bad boy and the turian once named Archangel as he held the bottle aloft. "Your atmosphere already protects you against most of your sun's radiation."

"Because I'm Irish and you don't want me to burn." Shepard stated blankly, her eyes narrowed from having this conversation twice before. "Lather me up, hotshot."

Garrus sighed as he squirted some of the liquid on his talons. When he suggested going somewhere warm and tropical for their vacation, he had no idea  _this_ is part of what it entailed. He knew his girlfriend came from a relatively tender species, but this was just ridiculous, even to him.

"I just don't get it, Shep," said the turian as he eased some of it onto her delicate white skin. Far more delicate than he realized, it seemed. "You've already got protection and you never need this stuff on missions."

"That's because missions don't include me going around in a swimsuit," said Shepard. She wriggled under his touch. "And that tickles!"

"You should have thought of that before you asked me to...what was it? 'Lather you up, hot stuff'?" returned Garrus, a grin his his face that his girlfriend could not see. He knew that she was aware of its presence, though. The snort that emanated from her was evidence enough of that.

"You mean you  _don't_ want the nickname 'hotshot'? Pity, I guess I'll have to find a new sniper," said she. Garrus placed a playful talon on her exposed side and she jumped. The small sound that came from her was adorable and Garrus had to restrain himself from doing it again. Intentionally, at least.

"You couldn't find a better sniper in the galaxy if you tried, Shep," reminded Garrus. "No one has as impressive a repertoire as me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," snarked Shepard. Garrus scoffed playfully.

"Really? Which other sniper has assisted in Saren's take down, taken down the three gangs of omega, dove headlong into a suicide mission, became the Turian expert on Reapers, AND found the galaxy-famous commander Shepard crash landed on a desert, remote planet?"

His girlfriend appeared to think about it. Long and hard. He knew she was only teasing, but a part of him wondered if a bit of ticklish revenge would be necessary. She then shot a wolfish grin in his direction.

"Fair, but who's the sniper who shot that can out of the air in the middle of the citadel?"

Garrus blinked for a moment. Then another. And then he could help himself no longer. He laughed. Long, hard, and loud. Shepard's laughter joined him after only a few moments. Garrus couldn't remember laughing so hard for so long in a while. He put more of the gross white mush on his hands.

"You might have gotten the shot, but at least I don't have to wear this stuff."

"Can it, Vakarian."

**Author's Note:**

> http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/#
> 
> It helped me get my ideas out really quick. *^_^* Give it a shot if you like! *^_^*


End file.
